Repeating 7th Year
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Failing NEWT scores give Cho Chang a second chance. But when the bargain makes her be the head girl, a certain head boy will always screw her chances of greatness up [on hiatus, writer's block]


It's Gigglygal. I decided to write another fic cuz I had writer's block with the Pen Pals. I had thought this up a while ago, and I decided to write it. Here it is.

PS. Spoiler for OotP.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Repeating 7th Year

Cho Chang's mouth gapped open. The NEWT letter in her hand, she stared at the paper once more, making sure she wasn't seeing wrong.

**Pupil: Cho Chang**

**NEWT Scores:**

**Potions- A**

**Transfiguration- A**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts- O**

**Charms- A**

**History Of Magic- P**

**Care Of Magical Creatures- E**

**Arithmancy- D**

A tear dribbled down her cheek. It was true. She failed two subjects. She NEVER failed. "How did this happen?" Cho whispered to herself quietly. She also was not proud of the three As she'd received, and only was proud of her Defense Against The Dark Arts score, which was achieved by Harry's DA. Her mother must have heard her sobs, as she came into the room in a fast manner, and began to consol her.

"Cho honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Chang asked, staring down at the piece of parchment. After realizing what it was, she took her hand off Cho's shoulder and took the paper out of Cho's hand. After quickly analyzing it quickly, her sweet face turn into a one of pure malice. "**What** is this, Cho?" she snapped.

Cho flinched in confusion at her mother's reaction. "My NEWT scores..." Cho trembled quietly.

"No, these are not your scores. There must be some mistake. Send it back to Dumbledore and demand to see your real scores. There must be a mix-up. Any **REAL** daughter of mine would receive straight Os." Mrs. Chang said firmly, trying not to let her fierce Ling (I'm making up Cho's mother's Maiden name) temper take control of her.

Cho submissively took out her quill and wrote to Dumbledore:

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**It's Cho Chang. I'm afraid that I must have gotten the wrong NEWT scores. I failed two subjects that I could have sworn I did fine on. Attached are my fake scores. Please give me my scores, the proper ones of course.**

**Thank You,**

**Cho Chang**

Cho tied the paper to her owl, Henry, and opened her window, watching the tiny blondish bird fly away. Cedric had bought him for her, and his feathers reminded Cho of Cedric's golden curls. She enjoyed her reverie before she remembered the hard truth; Cedric was dead. She closed her eyes in an attempt not to cry. 'Cedric won't want me to dwell on him. It's been two years.' She thought quietly, opening her eyes, which were restraining the unshed tears in her eyes. She went back into her bed, waiting for Dumbledore's reply.

Two hours passed until an owl came into view. Cho knew it was Henry, and she opened her window happily. She took the letter from Henry and read it.

**Dear Ms Cho Chang,**

**I'm very sorry to tell you that your "fake" scores are actually your real scores. I feel that the marks are very unlike you. Since I feel quite badly for you, I'll let you retake the test. At one catch, however. You must repeat your 7th year. I imagine it would be a tad embarrassing, but I'll allow you to be head girl if you do it. I think that a smart girl as yourself shouldn't get a bad job just because you didn't do well on your NEWTs. Ask your parents about this. You'll have to pay for this year, of course.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Order of Merlin- 1st Class**

**Appears on Chocolate Frog Cards**

Cho's smile faded as she finished. It was true. She failed. Her mother walked in the room for her hourly checkup. "Cho, have you...you have. Let me see it honey." Mrs. Chang said graciously, checking the letter. She scanned it carefully and turned to Cho. "**WHAT THE censored, CHO LING-LING CHANG **(I couldn't resist on the Ling-Ling part)**! HOW THE HECK DID YOU FAIL TWO SUBJECTS! YOU STUDIED, RIGHT?**" Cho's mother barked. Cho nodded submissively. "**THEN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**" she added.

"**I DON'T KNOW, MOM. HOW COULD I KNOW?**" Cho yelled, starting to not fear her mother about this situation.

"**DON'T ASK ME. I DIDN'T JUST TAKE MY NEWTs.**" Mrs. Chang said harshly.

"**YOU DEFINATLY HAVE FORGOTTEN HOW STRESSFUL THE TEST IS.**" Cho screamed.

"**YOU'RE BLAMING STRESS ON THIS? THESE MARKS MAKE YOU LOOK STUPID. DUMBLEDORE IS RIGHT! YOU ARE GOING TO REPEAT 7TH YEAR, YOUNG LADY.**" Mrs. Chang howled.

"**MOM, DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WOULD BE? THEY'D ALL THINK I WAS SO STUPID!**" Cho said in a whiny tone.

"Yes, Cho, it would be embarrassing. But it's worth it if you'll get a good job. Start packing, Cho, the train leaves in 3 days. I'll write to Dumbledore. Good bye honey." Mrs. Chang said sweetly, calming down as she took out her stationary set.

* * *

Was that good? I tried to make it my best work so far. Is it? Please let me know.

GiGgLyGaL-cHaN


End file.
